


La collina dei Ciliegi

by Leliwen (Leli)



Series: Ciliegi - ITA & ENG [1]
Category: Trust (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, If you want - Freeform, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Pre-Relationship, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Sort Of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leliwen
Summary: Berto sembrava terrorizzato da quel giovane uomo che, come tutti in quel campo di girasoli, interpretava una parte. Solo che Paul non aveva capito che parte stesse interpretando finché dal tetto della sua alfetta Primo non si era girato verso di lui, il fucile ancora fumante, e un mezzo sorriso nascosto dai baffi.
Relationships: John Paul Getty III & Primo Nizzuto
Series: Ciliegi - ITA & ENG [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181273
Kudos: 1





	La collina dei Ciliegi

**Author's Note:**

> Niente, Primo non riesce ad uscirmi dalla testa. Quindi, c'arintigno.  
> La canzone che segue l'evolversi della storia è "La collina dei ciliegi" di Lucio Battisti(che penso che qualunque lettore italiano conosca, ma in caso la potete ascoltare, per esempio, qui: https://youtu.be/ODF-bsMqtkY). L'ho scelta per vari motivi: il testo; il fatto che sia uscita, e sia subito diventata una hit, nel 1974; il fatto che faccia parte dell'album più "hippie" di Battisti.

_E se davvero tu vuoi vivere una vita luminosa e più fragrante  
Cancella col coraggio quella supplica dagli occhi(1)_

Uno schiaffo. Violento.

“Mi dovesse scusare.”(2)

Don Salvatore conosceva quel tono. Era tipico di tanti dei suoi sottoposti. Ma in bocca a Primo assumeva un sapore diverso. Probabilmente per colpa degli occhi. Le labbra di Primo dicevano una cosa, gli occhi ne raccontavano un’altra. Don Salvatore non era uno sciocco: sapeva perfettamente che nel sangue di Primo scorreva la stessa fame che alimentava il proprio potere, che aveva alimentato la rabbia di suo fratello. Ma gli occhi di Primo erano gli occhi di sua madre. Gli occhi di una lupa. Occhi che non si sono mai piegati. Occhi pericolosi, fino all’ultimo bagliore di vita.

Ancora più pericolosi quando si facevano assenti, come in quel momento.

Per disinnescare Primo aveva bisogno di Leonardo. Fedele, pratico, solido Leonardo.

“Continua.”(2)

_Troppo spesso la saggezza è solamente la prudenza più stagnante  
E quasi sempre dietro la collina è il sole(1)_

Se c’era qualcuno che era in grado di far perdere la calma a Leonardo, quello era Primo.

Don Salvatore gliel’aveva in qualche modo affidato quando Primo era rimasto orfano. Ma Primo non era come gli altri Nizzuto. Aveva qualcosa di selvaggio, di inavvicinabile, di incomprensibile. Di pericoloso.

Di snervante.

Avere a che fare con Primo era come dover ballare sul cornicione di un grattacielo. Più terrificante che elettrizzante. Se fosse dipeso da lui, avrebbe preferito godersi lo show da distante, lontano dall’abisso.

E dopo che Leonardo aveva speso giorni cercando di rabbonire Don Salvatore sulla questione romana, Primo che faceva? Decideva di rapire Getty. Senza consultare nessuno.

E aveva il coraggio di venire a provocarlo in quel modo!

“Povera mugghiera toia.”(2)

Drogato, pezzo di merda non osare tirare in ballo Regina. Ci farai ammazzare tutti. E Don Salvatore gli stava pure dando corda. Certo, perché per contare qualcosa in Italia c’è da diventare sequestratori. Di un cazzo di Getty, tra tutti, porco monno.

_Ma perché tu non ti vuoi azzurra e lucente  
Ma perché tu non vuoi spaziare con me  
Volando intorno la tradizione  
Come un colombo intorno a un pallone frenato  
E con un colpo di becco  
Bene aggiustato, forarlo e lui giù, giù, giù(1)_

Paul sapeva di avere un pessimo istinto. Con le donne di cui si innamorava, con gli amici di cui si fidava. Pessimo, pessimo istinto. Ma aveva davvero pensato che di Berto, in qualche modo, si potesse fidare.

Perché aveva quell’aria bonacciona, quella maniera affabile di comportarsi col prossimo, anche quando chiedeva di esser pagato. Trovava sempre un accordo.

Paul aveva creduto che in Italia, lontano da suo padre e da quel cordoglio infinito verso colei che avevano amato entrambi, in Italia sarebbe potuto tornare ad essere felice. Pensava di poterli fregare tutti: tutti quelli che guardavano lui e vedevano solo la sua famiglia facoltosa; tutta la sua famiglia che gli aveva voltato le spalle come se il suo annaspare nel mondo non fosse anche un loro problema; tutti quelli che lo pensavano uno sprovveduto, un buono a nulla, un oggetto da esposizione.

Ma aveva sempre le persone sbagliate attorno. Persone che non se la sentivano di provare a spiccare il volo, rompere gli schemi, vivere al di sopra di tutti. Vedere i propri problemi schiantarsi al suolo, lontano da loro.

_E noi ancora, ancor più su  
Planando sopra boschi di braccia tese  
Un sorriso che non ha  
Né più un volto, né più un'età(1)_

La prima impressione che aveva avuto di Primo era stata da togliere il fiato.

Primo era vestito di azzurro cielo. Portava i capelli lunghi, gli sfioravano il collo. La camicia parzialmente sbottonata faceva intravedere una miriade di catenelle, aveva più gioielli di Martine.

Un fighetto della Roma bene.

Ma il cuore aveva iniziato a battere all’impazzata. Berto sembrava terrorizzato da quel giovane uomo che, come tutti in quel campo di girasoli, interpretava una parte. Solo che Paul non aveva capito che parte stesse interpretando finché dal tetto della sua alfetta Primo non si era girato verso di lui, il fucile ancora fumante, e un mezzo sorriso nascosto dai baffi.

E in quel mezzo sorriso Paul s’era perso.

Cosa ci faceva lì? Perché Berto l’aveva lasciato a quell’uomo spaventoso? Cos’era quella pulsione che avvertiva verso Primo, quella catena che partiva dal proprio petto e lo attirava verso quell’essere pericoloso?

Sapeva che era inutile, sapeva che non c’erano speranze, ma doveva andarsene, scappare lontano da quel volto distorto dalla rabbia mentre strangolava Berto con la corda che fino a un momento prima era stata attorno ai suoi polsi. Un mostro senza tempo che si abbeverava delle vite dei degenerati attorno a lui.

E Paul non era meno colpevole di Berto, o dell’autista.

Alla fine gli era comunque planato tra le braccia. Il volto aveva riacquisito i lineamenti umani, induriti da quel sorriso beffardo.

“Sìi ’n atleta.”(2) lo aveva schernito il fighetto della Roma bene. Che non era un fighetto, e non era della Roma bene.

E Paul si era ritrovato in un bagagliaio, incastrato tra due cadaveri, durante un viaggio lungo come una vita intera.

_E respirando brezze che dilagano su terre senza limiti e confini  
Ci allontaniamo e poi ci ritroviamo più vicini  
E più in alto e più in là  
Se chiudi gli occhi un istante  
Ora figli dell'immensità(1)_

Prendere la cocaina dalle mani di Primo gli aveva fatto venire le vertigini. Almeno questa volta Dante non aveva ridacchiato come una iena. Il giochetto con l’accendino gli aveva mandato brividi lungo la schiena.

Ora invece, la necessità di avere quella dose, il calore delle mani di Primo, quegli occhi selvaggi fissi su di lui… non aveva idea cosa fosse ma si era sentito cadere in avanti. Una fascinazione pericolosa.

Dietro Primo, Angelo e Dante sembravano due figure mitologiche, seminascoste nella penombra. La voce di Angelo che traduceva le parole di Primo sembrava quella di una pizia che concede un oracolo del dio e Dante ne era il custode.

Cosa avrebbe fatto se Primo avesse allungato la mano, avesse intrecciato quelle dita tra i suoi riccioli rossi, l’avesse tirato a sé. L’oracolo e il custode sarebbero rimasti lì, avrebbero assistito allo smembrarsi delle proprie membra sotto l’attacco del dio. O avrebbero girato il capo, troppo disgustati dalla condiscendenza di Paul?

Ma Primo non l’aveva toccato. Gli aveva chiesto di intrattenerlo e di raccontargli delle storie.

E da qualche parte il suo cervello gli stava dicendo di non concedere nulla, di non esporsi, ma gli occhi di Primo non lo lasciavano un istante e pretendevano risposte.

Il dio sapeva ora tutto del suo postulante, ma lui non sapeva nulla del dio. Solo che Primo era inarrivabile.

_Se segui la mia mente, se segui la mia mente  
Abbandoni facilmente le antiche gelosie  
Ma non ti accorgi che è solo la paura che inquina e uccide i sentimenti  
Le anime non hanno sesso, né sono mie(1)_

Dante era terrorizzato.

Aveva visto Primo incazzato nel corso del tempo, lo aveva visto uccidere a sangue freddo, sapeva che non sempre i novellini che Don Salvatore gli affidava rientravano a casa. Dell’ultimo era rimasto poco più che cenere… Primo adorava dar fuoco alle cose.

Dante sapeva di non essere tra i preferiti di Primo, ma era un camorrista, uno dei suoi picciotti più fidati. Sapeva che c’erano picciotti che guardava in un modo diverso, li soppesava e li trovava interessanti. Angelo lo era, Dante no. Ma Primo lo teneva da conto abbastanza da affidargli la morte di Getty. Per la prima volta, gli aveva affidato l’anima di qualcuno.

Lavorare per Primo, tra tutti gli sgarristi di Don Salvatore, era un onore.

La prima volta che Primo gli aveva rivolto un complimento si era sentito quasi più fiero di quando Don Salvatore stesso non l’aveva ammesso tra le sue fila.

Ma era un giro di ruolette con la morte. O almeno così l’aveva definito Angelo.

Angelo che era scappato con il Getty.

Cazzo, questa volta l’aveva fatta grossa.

“Un’ha cap’to.”(2) Piano. Troppo piano. “Se n’hann’ajuto?”(2)

Dante aveva le parole incastrate in gola. Le mani avevano iniziato a tremare.

“E come sanne’ jute?” il rimprovero presente in quel tono troppo pacato gli stava facendo tremare le ginocchia. Ma cadere in ginocchio e pregare non avrebbe ottenuto nient’altro che far infuriare Primo ancora di più.

“Nullo saccio.” Risposta sbagliata.

Un giro di ruolette con la morte che odorava di benzina.

_No, non temere, tu non sarai preda dei venti  
Ma perché non mi dai la tua mano, perché?  
Potremmo correre sulla collina  
E fra i ciliegi veder la mattina e il giorno  
E dando un calcio ad un sasso  
Residuo d'inferno, farlo rotolar giù, giù, giù_

Leonardo era rimasto indietro. Rosaria piangeva come una bambina. No, non era compito suo consolare quella donna, ma non c’era nessun altro.

Primo teneva il fucile con una mano e l’hippie con l’altra.

Dante stava raccogliendo ciò che restava di Angelo. Tremava come una foglia. Del volto di Angelo non era rimasto molto.

Leonardo era solo un contabile. Aveva il posto che sarebbe stato di Stefano, se questi non si fosse nascosto a Roma, lontano dalla famiglia. Leonardo non c’entrava niente con tutta quella violenza.

L’hippie era nuovamente nel bagagliaio, Lorenzo come passeggero e Primo al posto di guida, occhi foschi e distanti. Primo sapeva di polvere da sparo, sangue e morte. Come un residuo d’inferno.

A Dante aveva ordinato di portare Angelo sul litorale romano, da Alvaro, dargli fuoco in modo che la sola cosa riconoscibile fossero le scarpe.

Primo non disse una parola per tutto il viaggio fino alla cava.

Leonardo odiava quando Primo guidava piano e rimaneva in silenzio: voleva dire che stava pensando, stava valutando il da farsi o decidendo come vendicarsi. O forse entrambe le cose. Usciti dalla macchina, Primo si trascinò l’hippie, quasi di peso, per tutta la salita fino all’imbocco della cava. Poi lo scaraventò, ancora legato, nella fontane delle capre.

_E noi ancora ancor più su  
Planando sopra boschi di braccia tese  
Un sorriso che non ha  
Né più un volto, né più un’età(1)_

Primo sentiva ancora tra le mani la forma della testolina di Getty, la prima volta che l’aveva portato in Calabria. Corpo sottile e testa piccina, poteva coprirla quasi interamente con una sola mano.

Il calore del suo alito quando si era chinato per prendere la droga dalle sue mani.

La risata amara quando gli era stato detto quanto suo nonno era disposto a pagare per il suo riscatto.

Il livore delle sue dita quando gli aveva passato la sigaretta.

Il colore dei suoi occhi quando aveva ammazzato Angelo.

La piega delle sue labbra quando pensava di star per morire.

Il colore della sua pelle mentre la penicillina lo stava uccidendo.

Primo non aveva mai passato così tanto tempo con una sua preda. Non era quel genere di predatore. Non gli interessa causare dolore, non gli provoca alcun piacere uccidere. Lo fa perché deve. Lo fa perché è ciò che è stato addestrato a fare. Lo fa perché nessuno tra gli uomini di Don Salvatore è preciso quanto lui.

Gli occhi di Paul che cercavano i suoi, continuamente. Come se lui fosse il solo di cui si fidasse.

“Che t’ava detto?”(2) Gli occhi erano lucidi. Come se fossero felici, non perché il suo incubo stava finendo, ma perché il nonno aveva ceduto. “They always pay in the end.”(2) E quel sorriso.

Primo doveva allontanarsi da quel ragazzetto. O avrebbe finito per adottarselo come aveva già fatto Leonardo.

Niente più sequestri. Non erano fatti per relazioni lunghe al di fuori della famiglia.

Famiglia… poi avrebbe dovuto decidere cosa farne di Stefano. E di Dante. Ma non oggi.

Oggi gli toccava ancora una volta salvare la vita alla sua gallinella dalle uova d’oro.

_E respirando brezze che dilagano su terre senza limiti e confini  
Ci allontaniamo e poi ci ritroviamo più vicini  
E più in alto e più in là  
Ora figli dell'immensità(1)_

La neve aveva ricoperto i monti e le strade. L’aria si condensava in piccoli sbuffi bianchi. Era domenica. La messa era appena finita e il paese si era riversato in strada, al bar. Primo era seduto ad un tavolino, un giornale era appoggiato accanto alla mano sinistra, aveva ancora lo stesso taglio di capelli, gli stessi baffi. Ma indossava un cappotto cammello(3) elegantissimo.

Paul non aveva mai visto il paese, era sempre stato tenuto in campagna, lontano da tutti loro. Ma Marcello l’aveva messo in contatto con lo spacciatore di Roma, e da questo erano riusciti a farsi dire più o meno la zona. Erano quasi sei mesi che Paul li cercava, vestito di bianco, a bordo della sua macchina bianca.

E ora Primo era lì.

Per nulla stupito di vederlo. Nessuno sembrava far caso allo straniero vestito di bianco, come se si aspettassero una sua visita.

Con un cenno del capo Primo lo invitò a sedersi. E Paul obbedì.

Un cenno della mano e il barista uscì con due bicchieri di vino rosso. Primo alzò il proprio in segno di saluto e aspettò che Paul facesse altrettanto prima di bere un sorso.

“So, do you learn italian?” gli chiese, con quel forte accento che Paul ben ricordava, posando il bicchiere sul tavolino e incurvando le labbra in un mezzo sorriso.

“Giusto un poco.” Gli rispose con un accento altrettanto forte, umettandosi le labbra.

Il sorriso di primo si allargò e Paul si perse nell’immensità di quegli occhi.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Testo de La collina dei ciliegi di Lucio Battisti (come scritto su, la potete sentire qui: https://youtu.be/ODF-bsMqtkY )  
> (2) dialoghi dalla serie TV: per alcuni sono andata a memoria, perché usare nowtv che al momento ha i diritti di Trust in Italia per i riferimenti è la cosa più estenuante che possa esiste. Ad ogni modo, come già detto, non so se esista una grammatica univocamente accreditata per il calabrese, quindi sono andata a suono/senso.  
> (3) citazione dal Don Raffaé di Fabrizio De André (che potete trovare qui: https://youtu.be/rDO7VIgomps )


End file.
